mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew
This is a partial list of the show's crew who are named in the credits. Persons are categorized by their earliest appearance in the credits, and they are listed only once. =Season one credits= Executive Producer Lauren Faust Producer Sarah Wall Story Editor Rob Renzetti Supervising Director Jayson Thiessen Starting with season 2, Thiessen assumed the role of showrunner previously filled by Faust. Before working on FiM, he was assistant director and later co-director on Pucca. Co-Directors James Wooton Art Director Ridd Sorensen Music William Anderson Main Title Theme and Songs Daniel Ingram Storyboard Artists Sabrina Alberghetti Andy Bartlett *Bartlett's blog Francisco Avalos Alex Basio Sherann Johnson *Johnson's blog Lih Liau Jim Miller Miller also worked on Ed Edd n Eddy. * Big Jim Miller's blog Kenny Park Tom Sales Sam To Scott Underwood *Scott Diggs Underwood's blog Nicole Wang Mike West *Mike West's blog Storyboard Revisionists Marshall Fels Elliott *Marshall's blog *Marshall's portfolio David Wiehe Nabie-Ah Yousuf Art Director Ridd Sorensen *Ridd Sorensen's DeviantArt page *Ridd Sorensen's blog Character Designers Rebecca Dart (s02) Robin Mitchell (s01) Mike Gilbert (s01) Nicole Gauss (junior s01) Prop Designer Ted Wilson Location Designers Phil Caesar Dave Dunnet *Dave Dunnet's blog *Dave Dunnet at imdb Development Artists Martin Ansolabehere Paul Rudish Color Artists Geoff Manson (s02) Kellie deVries (s01) Alex Jones Cleanup Artists Jared Bennett John Beveridge Chris Mizzoni Kent Reimer Jacqueline Robinson Garnet Syberg-Olsen VFX Designer Gregory Roth Offline Editors Aaron Saunders Ryan Vaugh Online Editor Tom Harris Educational Consultant Jordan Brown Layout Supervisors Brad Gibson Joel Dickie Michael Vatcher Key Layout Artists Brent Bouchard Jason Campbell Sean Covernton Matthew Herring Jason Horychun Christopher Leinonen Dana Smith Mike Tisserand Andy Tougas Carlyle Wilson Layout Artists Tim Bennett Lee Beer William Bradford Johnny Custuciano Kuan-Fu Chen Daniel Dinnendahl Andrew Hogan Chad Jones Norm Kritsch Dennis Levesque Karen Poon Jen Regan James Richards Wataro Uno Allen Wu Animation Directors Denny Lu Ishi Rudell Animation Revisionists Paul Johnson Sebastian Lee Aidan McAteer Edwin Poon AFX Artists Ben Galewitz Jason Ross Belyea Studio B Animators Sarah Jargstorf Marco Li Sebastian Lee Graeme MacDonald Stephanie Mahoney *Mahoney's DeviantArt page Erica Pitt *Erica Pitt's blog Richard Rose Holly Suarez *Holly's deviantArt page *Posts under princesschuchi on the MLP Arena forums. Steve Wedel Jayron Zolfaghari Production Manager Angela Belyea Design Coordinator Kimberly Small Storyboard Coordinator Lesley Crawford Char & BG Builds Coordinator Jason Ross Belyea Layout Coordinator Alicia Camarta Animation Coordinator Chris Bevacqua Post Production Coordinator Kimberly Small Production Accountant Marjorie Artamia Recording Engineer Jason Fredrickson Sound Editors Todd Araki Marcel Duperreault Jason Fredrickson Adam McGhie Roger Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixers Todd Araki Marcel Duperreault Foley Artists Ian Mackie Don Harrison Foley Recordist Rick Senechal Animation Director Lean Lagonera Layout Supervisor Chito Bernardo Background Supervisor Hubert Vitug Production Management Gemma Santos Irene Breis Issabelita Itum Technical Staff Alvin Sunga Top Draw Animators Jeannie Abille Marko Alauig Patrick Aguelles Jeffrey Bolalin Eric Buyser Noriel Castillo Crispin Castro Veronica Dela Cruz Zarah Fransisco Wesley Go Arnel Padios Arnel Nollora Ed Rosario Clenth Sanchez John Irving Prudenciano * Prudenciano's DeviantArt page Jann Elmer Tinio Top Draw Animators Aries Anonical Christian Albino John Breneis Karen Dacallo Ong Rey Firmalo Gerry Guinto Siegfred Liongson Larry Lopez Bryan Pabuhat Peter Sison Stanley Sison Jenny Sy Ryann Sy Jeff Tenfilo Romeo Timbang Orville Vencer John Martin Wong Production Legal Sarah Tarry Production Finance John Pyper Digital Production Management Mark Rocchio Technical Support Danyul Carmichael Mark Lin Zorion Terrell Production Management Mary Beth Bambridge Kathryn Page Production Legal Kevin Healy Michael Jaffa Deborah Uluer Brenda Cullen Technical Operations Bradford Keatts Production Accounting Shalonda Ware Jason Zhang Development & Creative Supervision Linda M. Steiner Brian Lenard Production Executives Robert Fewkes Sophia Hussain Executive Producer Stephen Davis Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Writers